


thank god it's friday

by frozenburritos



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Anyways, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, if you want something done right do it yourself i guess, nona is mentioned, ren isnt high for the first time in his goddamn life, so are clarissa and alex, there isn't enough ren/jonas content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenburritos/pseuds/frozenburritos
Summary: in which ren is sad and jonas cheers him up(this does have proper grammar and capitalization and all that for the actual story i just don't care about the description etc)





	

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the events of the island in which michael dies, ren and nona are together, and clarissa is happy. enjoy.

_Ding._ The noise of the doorbell echoed through the large living room, piquing Jonas’ curiosity enough to get him on his feet and walking from his comfortable place on the couch to the front door. _Who could be trying to get into the house at 10 on a Friday night?_ With slight hesitation, he grabbed the large handle, pulling forward on the door just as another _ding_ resounded over the room. 

“H-“ he started, but he couldn’t manage to get any words out before the person on the other side was glued to his chest, arms wrapped around his back. 

“Wh- Ren?” he stuttered confusedly. The smaller boy hadn’t moved or even looked up, just standing there almost on top of Jonas’ feet, sobbing into the fabric of his superhero t-shirt. Alex wasn’t home, she’d left for a friend’s house a couple hours ago, defeating Jonas’ only flimsy plan to somehow get rid of the overemotional blond.

“I-I’m going to close the door now, it’s cold outside,” Jonas mumbled, shuffling around to avoid closing Ren in the door. Finally, he looked up, brown eyes glassed over and still brimming with tears. His brow creased, grip around the taller boy loosening slightly. 

“You’re not Alex…” Ren said almost dreamily, staring up into his face. 

“I-yeah-no I figured you’d already figured that out, considering the fact that I don’t have, y’know, boobs or anything. And I’m taller than you,” Jonas explained, still extremely confused. “Why are you here again? Is this like a scheduled thing with you and Alex or something?” 

At this, Ren withdrew one arm, reaching up to wipe at his runny nose and replacing it around Jonas’ back, much to his discomfort.

“Well, me and Nona just broke up. She broke up with me. Like, ten minutes ago. Long distance just didn’t work out for us,” he sighed. “I assumed Alex would be here and answer the door so I didn’t look at you or anything because I’ve never even seen you in this house.”

Jonas didn’t address the faultiness of his logic, or even verbally consider what would have happened if either his dad or Alex’s mom had answered the door instead. For this, he thought he deserved a few bonus points.

“Nope, just me,” he awkwardly stated. Ren’s eyes were still a rainstorm over the front of Jonas’ shirt. Both of them sat in silence for a moment, both either too shy or too unsure to know what to say. 

Ren mumbled into Jonas’ shirt just loud enough that he could hear it: “I’ve never seen you without a beanie. Your hair is curlier than I thought.” A blush fired across his cheeks, sending his mind into overdrive.

“We can watch a movie if you want,” Jonas blurted out, immediately regretting the decision. Quite honestly, him and Ren were not friends. The last time they had spent this much time together, it ended in an argument over pot brownies on a haunted island standing on top of a comm tower named after Major Dick Harden. Jonas had taken special precautions to avoid running into him since then, and yet things like this still happened to the poor boy.

After processing what Jonas had surprisingly proposed, Ren smiled, nodding gleefully and departing from the other to browse the combined family’s extensive movie selection. It was still weird to Jonas that Ren knew where everything in his house was, despite the fact that he came over all the time. He decided to end his small pity party, trudging over to the couch and taking a seat. Ren was sitting on the floor, eyes scanning over the dozens of names listed on the casings of dozens of different films.

“Ooo, ooo, let’s watch _Clueless_!” Ren exclaimed, carefully pulling the DVD case out of the TV stand and blowing on it gently to remove the caked on dust. Jonas rolled his eyes, preparing himself to explain where the DVD player was and how to start the movie, when to his surprise, Ren was correctly doing exactly that. Once the task was completed he lifted himself up from his knees, dusting off his jeans and facing one of the single chairs to the side of the large central couch. Jonas was about to say that there was plenty of room for both of them on the seat when Ren simply grabbed the blanket covering the recliner and dragged it over to where Jonas was sitting.

Without hesitation, he draped the covering over Jonas and himself, sitting as close as humanely possible to the elder boy. The former was extremely alarmed at this point, tensing himself entirely as the selection screen for the movie Ren had chosen played disgustingly cheesy music over the room. The only detectable noise underneath the tinny ruckus was Ren adjusting his body to fit as comfortably as he could in Jonas’ side. Mouth suddenly dry and devoid of words, Jonas picked up the remote from the short table near the arm of the couch, pressing OK over the play option to avoid the potential for Ren to think of something to say. After this experience, Jonas wasn’t sure if he could look him in the eyes anymore. Ren didn’t seem to see anything wrong with this interaction, sighing slightly as the picture faded in from black. 

“So, okay, you’re probably thinking, ‘is this, like, a Noxema commercial or what?!’” Ren laughed as he spoke along with Cher’s first line. Jonas might have found this funny on a regular occasion, maybe even would have let out a short laugh, but he was still screaming inside, unable to focus on anything happening around him. Twenty minutes must have gone by before Ren yawned, leaning his head on Jonas’ shoulder, just as the poor guy was coming around to the thought of having anybody be this close to him in general. 

Thankfully the movie was actually pretty good, or else he might have died of boredom with nothing to do but hyper focus on his surroundings. He noticed as he watched that Alex had quoted nearly every single line of this film already and they'd only known each other for less than a month. 

“I used to watch this with Michael and Alex all the time,” Ren spoke suddenly, seemingly reading Jonas' thoughts, “that’s why I know all the words. My parents never would have let me watch this movie that young. In fact, I’m probably still not allowed to at this age.”

“So your parents are strict?” Jonas somehow managed to reply, in what could only be described as a genuinely curious conversational tone.

“Yeah, me and my sisters grew up in a pretty religious house. You know, only watching things that were approved on my mom’s favorite parenting blog, going to church every Sunday. We had one of those framed pictures of white Jesus hanging above our fireplace mantel with a custom made vinyl sticker on the wall above it of my dad’s favorite bible verse.” he described. “That white guy staring at me disapprovingly is probably the reason I’m a stoner, honestly.”

For some reason, the idea of a ten-year-old Ren wearing a white button up and black slacks on a cold Sunday morning was hilarious to Jonas, causing him to burst out into laughter. The sound exploded out of him, loud and true, disrupting even the film’s droning audio. Ren had never seen him like this before, had never heard his sincere laugh until this moment. It was contagious, carrying over to Ren, making him giggle at a story he didn’t even think had been that funny.

Once Jonas had finally managed to calm down, he settled back into his seat self-consciously. He was still chuckling slightly, wiping at his eyes while Ren quickly suctioned himself back to his side. Ren was thinking very deeply about something by now, a feeling somewhat foreign to him.

“I’m so sorry dude, so sorry to bring this up again, honest, your laugh was really, _really_ nice, but why do you think Nona broke up with me?” He said, doe eyes welling up once more. Jonas quickly changed gears, uncomfortably placing an arm around Ren’s shoulder. It seemed like the right thing to do in the situation, but Jonas honestly had no clue. 

“Uh, maybe it was like, you weren’t her type. Nothing personal, maybe just that your personalities didn’t merge well?” Jonas tried to explain. What he didn’t mention was Ren’s extreme clinginess and inability to shut up, which up until tonight had made him despise the boy. Now, he didn’t mind them so much. He wasn’t as insufferable as Jonas had been led to believe.

“Yeah, I just can’t help but worry, y’know, that nobody will ever want to date me for a long time. I’ve never even been in a serious relationship before, and we’re old now.” Ren sulked. He was staring down at the blanket, tracing the pattern over Jonas’ knee and waiting for a reply. 

“If it helps any I can tell you that I’ve never had a girlfriend before,” Jonas stated, rubbing the back of his neck. The words were technically true, but not for the reasons that Ren was probably expecting. The boy scoffed, continuing his pattern tracing up Jonas’ leg as he spoke.

“Yeah right, a stud like Mr. Cool Guy Jonas never having a girlfriend? I wouldn’t believe it for a second.” He said, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Jonas’, making him smile. 

“No, no, it’s true. Not once,” he repositioned himself so that one of his arms was perfectly vertical, palm flat, “scout’s honor.”

Ren immediately seized the appendage back, replacing it around his body. The action was so automatic that it had to have been instinct, a fact that was evidenced by the pink blush creeping over his cheeks.

“So have you had your first kiss yet?” Ren asked, trying as hard as he could to feign innocence. The truth was, he was extremely interested in what the boy would answer. 

“Well… No, not a real one. I have played spin the bottle before, but I don’t think that counts,” he chuckled as he recalled the memory. He shrugged one shoulder, “Nobody back in the city liked me, really, and I don’t talk to enough people here to have garnered that kind of attention.” Ren paused before starting his next sentence, as though he were debating saying whatever it was he was thinking. 

“I- yeah, must be that,” he stuttered suspiciously, turning his head away. Jonas raised an eyebrow, not surprised that the king of subtlety was also the king of hiding his feelings. 

“What were you going to say? Whatever it is, I won’t mind, really.” Jonas begged. The blond turned back quickly, locking eyes and then focusing back in on the blanket. 

“People actually really gossiped about you when you showed up at first, all the girls really wanted to date you, you were the hot new mysterious senior. I thought you might not like that, and I was still a little bit ashamed of what I did on the island and I’m not going to lie, I might have had a little magic in my system and I-I don’t know.”

Jonas was unsure what he was trying to get at here. 

“What did you do Ren?” he gently prodded, receiving a head shake in response. 

“I may have told them that you were gay and also dating somebody long distance from your old town so they wouldn’t bother you. I’m so sorry I don’t know why I did it it just, like, I dunno, came out or something. If you really want I can probably reverse it and the girls will be all over you, just ask,” he blurted out. His fist was clenched around a chunk of blanket fabric, tense as he awaited Jonas’ reply.

“Well, you were only half wrong,” he finally stated, bringing his other arm around into an almost hug around Ren.

The blond’s eyebrows knit in confusion for a moment as he stared forward, sneaking a glance at Jonas to see if his face would provide any answers to what he was wondering.

“So you’re dating a girl from out of town?” he asked. Jonas laughed again, absentmindedly tightening his arms around Ren’s body. 

“Oh my God Ren, I’m gay,” Jonas managed to breathily speak between his chuckles. The gears turned in Ren’s mind, connecting the dots to what he had done that night maybe starting to lead him on. Suddenly a gasp left Ren’s mouth, quieting the brunet almost immediately. 

“What is it?” he asked, concerned. Realizing that it might be uncomfortable for Ren now, he pulled back his arms from where they had been, coughing awkwardly as he waited for him to speak. In one fluid motion Ren moved himself to Jonas’ lap to face him, one leg folded behind him on either side of the other’s body in a straddling position. Jonas was shocked, eyes wide as he sharply inhaled. 

“I was thinking that maybe I had led you on tonight with all my adjusting to sit as close to you as possible and over the blanket knee touching but then I thought that maybe- maybe,” the boy’s speech had begun quickly, an energy-fuelled rapid-fire of information, but as he continued he lost momentum, almost embarrassed by the end. “I have a crush on you?”

Jonas was still paralyzed, trying to absorb all the knowledge that was just passed to him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he might even feel the same. Cautiously, his hands reached up to Ren’s thighs, securing him to his place on Jonas’ legs for what he now expected would happen soon. A new feeling coursed through his veins.

“I guess there’s only one way to tell, yeah?” he whispered, leaning forward at the same time as Ren and finally, _finally_ , meeting in the middle. Ren broke away first, heaving to replenish the air that was somehow knocked out of him. Jonas was automatically concerned that he hated it, trying to apologize for being so forward, for ruining whatever moment they had, when Ren kissed him again. Behind Ren’s head _Clueless_ was ending, the credits music almost completely obscuring the sound of the front door opening. 

“Hey J- nope. Not even gonna ask. I’m leaving now.” Alex started as she walked into the room, before hearing the light groans coming from Ren and instantly changing direction. “Have fun boning my brother,” she muttered once the door was shut, running back to Clarissa’s car to explain what had just happened. 

Between everything going on at the moment, Jonas chuckled under his breath, remembering the game of spin the bottle that had ended with Ren kissing him, too drunk or maybe too stoned to recall what had happened the next morning. 

As eager as Ren had been during the entire exchange, Jonas was the first to break away this time.

“You should come over and watch movies more often.”


End file.
